Ren's first love
by liani03
Summary: A one-shot of Ren and about the first time he felt differently towards human. Sweet story filled with passion. Rated M; cause, well you know, ren is ren ;3


How did I even get in here?" the girl appeared from the doorstep "You tried to hit on me on the streets so I pepper-sprayed you, hit you with my purse, tazored you and then felt bad for you so I brought you unconscious to my house" 'I'm a failure as a vampire...' he thought. "Anyway let me go home" "No way, you're still a little groggy and I want to show you my hospitality so you're staying here, mom's already making dinner" "Ok, fine, whatever you say"(chi)

~~"Itadakimasu" they have dinner. "Thank you for the food. I'm feeling better now so I'll be going" "Don't bother, it's late out and the streets could get dangerous so you're not going anywhere. Spend the night" "Um, I think I can defend myself on those 'dangerous stree-" "You're a vampire right?" "HUH?! What are you talking about?! You're CRAZY I'm not-" "Cut the coy, I know, my uncle's a vampire" "But how come you-" points to herself "Adopted" "Boy, they sure aren't modest keeping secrets in your family" she smiles "Anyway you can stay in my room"

~~~ night. They're both on the (full-sized) bed. Ren can't take it anymore "Hey, you know I'm a vampire right?" "I know" "And you do know I could bite you at any time..." "..." "Are you scared of me?" "No" Ren smiles, leans forward menacingly. "You should be" he slowly licks her neck. She turns around, grabs his collar and looks directly at him "You look me straight in the eyes and tell me you're gonna bite me" he looks for a moment, hesitates and then turns around "Whatever, I'm going to sleep" "Goodnight" she says

~~ Next morning. They meet up in the kitchen. "Aren't you going to school?" "Don't wanna. Besides, you're here and it's shopping day. Help me out?" Ren opens his mouth- "Don't worry, it's cloudy out" "Fine then". They go shopping. Ren helps carry the things. Although he might not admit it they had a blast. On the way home they see a photo booth. "Hey, let's take a picture in there!" "Can't. Don't show up on pictures remember?" "Oh right, well then..." she goes in, gets her picture taken and goes out "Here" she hands him the picture "I'm giving this to you" "What would I need this for?" "So you never forget me, and you can look at it in case you ever get lonely" "Whatever, it's not like I'm gonna really need it... But hey, thanks" she smiles "You're very welcome" They get home. "Where's your mom?" "Working late today, if you want we can have that sushi we bought for dinner" "Don't really care" "Ok then, more for me"

~That night~ "Nee Ren" "What" "Kiss me" "WHAT?!" "You're in no position to deny a command from me, besides you've dated lots of girls, this shouldn't be a big deal for you, it's just a kiss" Ren blushes but tries to hide it "Fine then if that's what you want..." He leans forward slowly and places his lips on top of hers. The moment seems endless, perfect. Then he gently retracts. Covers his mouth with his hand hiding his embarrassment "..." "So? You happy now?" "Interesting..." Ren is shocked "What was that?!" "A test" "Wha- huh?! The heck is wrong with you?" she smiles "Just a test to see how you are" he leans back onto the bed "you're a baka, a crazy chick" she also lays down "I know" (after a moment) Ren says "Hey" "Hhmn?" "What's the reason behind your stress? I sensed it on you the day I tried to hit on you" "Oh, that. Just not being able to be who I want to be. Not being happy with that. That's all." "Oh" Ren thought 'If I bite her then it'll go away but if I do then I'll lose interest in her' ~~~sleep~~~

Morning~~ Ren wakes up, doesn't see her. He thinks 'She must have gone to school today'. Walks into the kitchen where he sees a note that says 'Left these banana buns here in case you get hungry, freshly baked! Be back early from school :)' "Baka, even though she knows I can't taste food" he can't help but feel a little happy. ~~She is back home. "Hey" "Hey, your mom working today too?" "Yeah, an all night shift" "Hmm" "Want dinner?" "Nah, not really hungry (don't want human food anyways)" It occurred to him he hadn't fed since he came here, what was he doing here then? "Oh, ok, I'll just go take a bath then"

~Time for bed~ "It's a little earlier than usual to go to bed, what you tired or something?" "Ren?" "Yeah?" "Can you do me a favor?" she leans forward so that she's facing him "Sure, what do you need?" she looks at him "Bite me" "What, why? Why would you want that!" "You're hungry aren't you? I know; you can feed on me, if you want to..." "And what if I don't want to?" "Well you don't have to, but I want you to" Ren is hesitating he doesn't want to bite her but he's yearning for it, he's never wanted somebody's blood so bad, wanted so much to hold them in his arms and accept their essence so much, but at what price? He knows what might happen if he did it. Almost as if reading his mind she said "Ren, it's ok, you have to trust yourself, holding back isn't the answer, I want this" ... "ok, I'll do it"

She lays down, in the center of the bed, he slowly comes on top of her and focuses on the side, he seems a bit shaky. First, he kisses her forehead, then her cheek; soft, gentle kisses until he gets to her neck. He held her with such tenderness, like she was very fragile; she bent her neck, he exposed his fangs and bit her, that prick was felt for only a moment and then he felt her emotions flowing through him, her desires, her notions, her stress... Wait, it seemed different. 'She isn't changing much even though I'm biting her' he thought. He let go of her neck. There was a little trickle of blood dripping from the bite marks, he wiped it away and took her hair in his hands, she was so beautiful, it looked like a dream, only it wasn't and she was just a kid, he won't do anything unless she asked for it, "Ren, make love to me" she hugged Ren tightly. A dozen things crossed his mind right then. He was thankful she couldn't see his face right now, he must be blushing furiously, but maybe so is her. He pulled her back and looked at her face, slightly pink from the actions earlier but dead serious. 'This can't be happening' what was wrong with him? He's slept with other girls before but how come this time was different? Why was he so happy this one time? He knew why... He went slowly, one by one kissing every part of her, her hair, her navel, her chest, everything until he got to her mouth, only sweet and gentle kisses for her. He wanted to make this moment last. It would be a night to remember. She was so incredible, so fantastic and unique, towards her he...

~~After~~ They were laying sideways, huggled like they don't really wanna let go. She wanted to hold his hand 'It's a sweet gesture... Almost as sweet as her' he smiled at the thought "I don't wanna let go Ren" she told him "It's ok, you don't have to" "I'm serious, you're my prisoner now, I won't let go until dawn" "Hehe guess you won't" ... "Hey, can I tell you something" "What" "When I bit you, I was supposed to take your stress out but you didn't seem that much different from before, after I bit you." "Oh I know why" "Why? Tell me" "It's because when I'm with Ren all my worries and my stress disappear and I can be who I want to be and be happy with who I am inside" 3

~~Ren arrives home~~ his family's there "Welcome home Ren, went off again on one of your 3 day 'feeding' trips, I suppose" "Baka! Don't fuck with me" He goes into his room and shuts the door. Puts his hand in his pocket and takes something out, looks at it for a while. Then sets it on his desk, it's a picture on a mark. It's a picture of that girl, the girl who made him not hate humans so much, the girl who first made him fall in love...


End file.
